


Bear Garden

by sweetmindpalace



Series: THE KANGKIMSONGLEE FAMILY THEATER [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: F/M, MinSeul, winvelvet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmindpalace/pseuds/sweetmindpalace
Summary: Seulgi confessed her love to the wrong person. Chaos ensues.





	1. Kang Seulgi's Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seulgi have a crush, but she doesn't know what to do about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I decide to make a story which consist of short chapters so I can update it faster than usual^^. I write this because there's lack of Minseul fanfic in AO3.

My name is Seulgi.

Kang Seulgi.

16 years old.

1st Year of Seungri Academy.

After getting into Senior High School, I was determine to do 3 things.

Enter the dance club and become representative in dance competition.

Have a fun school life

And also get myself a boyfriend.

I've always wonder when will the spring time of my life come. Whenever I saw a couple on the street, I become curious.

How did they got together?

Just how did they come to be?

What is their story?

As I imagine several scenario in my head, I will ask myself. Will that kind of love strike me as well?

Will I ever be an important person for someone?

Can I become an influence in someone's else life?

I desperately want a beautiful and romantic story to unfold in my uninteresting mundane life. And in one fateful afternoon, I saw him.

I was coming home late from dance practice when I saw the football club was having a practice match with a nearby school. Out of curiosity, I watched it and immediately takes notice of the sweet looking handsome boy who just scored the goal. There is something about him, something about this boy that attract me. Something about his smile and gesture that warms my blood. Later I know that his name is Choi Minho, the captain of our football club. He's a senior and already in his 3rd year.

I keep admiring him from a far for months, without I realize, it close to the graduation day and I might not have much time to look at him anymore. I want to approach him, but I'm too shy. Not to mention I still have a scar in my heart because of something that happened in my middle school days. Ah, I want to experience love but my fear of getting hurt is in the way. What should I do?

 


	2. Have a Courage, Seulgi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungyoon & Seulgi have brother-sister chat.

It was dinner time when Kang Seungyoon observe her sister who just lets out a thousand years worth of sigh. There's only 2 of them in the dining room. Their father, Kang Hodong, is still working in his restaurant. Their oldest brother, Kang Daesung, is now serving in the military. Their adopted older brother, Kang Younghyun a.k.a Young K, is still practicing with his band members. And their youngest brother, Kang Daniel, is camping with his fellow Produce 101 Boy Scouts.

"Seulgi-ah, did you just hit your head or something?"

Seulgi blinking and looking at her fraternal twin. "What? No."

"Then why would you smile at the fish on your table for a minute then frowned and let out a sigh? What were you thinking? Are you alright?"

"Err... Nothing. I'm just tired from dance practice."

Seungyoon squints his eyes, doesn't believe in her excuse. Seulgi looks at Seungyoon nervously. His gaze follow her movement like a hawk. She knows that his brother knows. There's nothing she can hide from him. After all, they've been together since in their mother's belly. She lets out a sigh again then stare at his brother.

"You promise me you won't tell this to anyone, right? Don't say a word about it to anyone or else I'll get angry with you."

Seungyoon smirks, "Have I ever?"

Seulgi smile at his brother, "Never."

She squeezed both of her hands together before finally open up. "Err... Actually I – I think I have a crush on someone...."

Seungyoon grins, "I know."

Seulgi eyes widen with surprised, "Wh- what? You know?? How come?"

"It's obvious. You don’t know how to hide when you are crushing on someone,” Seungyoon chuckled. She would like to call that as a bullshit because she is certain that she had put a good act, but then she remember how Seungyoon understand her more than anyone.  


"So," Seungyoon says, not waiting on her response, "he's someone from the football club, right?" It's more like a statement rather than a question.  


"How would you know?" Seulgi curious.  


Seungyoon shrugs, "you look awfully interested to football nowadays. You used to hate it when I and Young K watch Premier League on TV but you suddenly asked about football player position."  


Seulgi nods, "You right. I think I have a crush on the captain."  


"Do you really like him?"  


Seulgi thought for a moment, "Yes. I've been approaching him. Come to a place where he goes and so on. We haven't really talk but he's going to graduate soon".  


"So," Seungyoon asks, "what are you going to do?"  


"I don't know."  


Seungyoon raised one of his eyebrows, "how about you confess to him?"  


"I can't."  


"Why not?"  


Seulgi make a troubled expression. "What if... he rejects me?"  


Seungyoon snorts, "People said, No Pain No Gain. In order to get what you want, you must be willing to take risks and endure annoyances, Seulgi. Why would you get intimidated by a hypothetical situation? It's something that hasn't happened yet. There's a chance that he might reject you but there's also chance that he will accept you, right?"  


Seulgi pouts, "You make light of the anxiety we cowards feel."  


Seungyoon pats her on the shoulder, "You are my twin sister, so of course you're gorgeous and fabulous, like me. No man will stupid enough to reject you."  


Seulgi smiles at her brother. "There was one time I was sure that a boy likes me, then it turns out he likes someone else." She continues, "I felt stupid at that time. How could I feel so confidence? Maybe a little bit disappointed too.  I have a feeling that rejection would feel 100x worse."  


"Do you want him to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes. I want to experience having a boyfriend."  


Seungyoon smiles at her, a smile that Seulgi admire. People said that her brother's smile is his weapon. Seulgi can't help to agree.

"Then have the courage to pursuit what you really want."  


Seulgi sighs, "If I have that courage, I wouldn't be here talking about this with you."  


"In order to love, you should not fear rejection. Doesn't matter if the result is good or bad. Don't give up half-way. Don't lose to yourself, Seulgi!"

"I'll try."  


"Or, you can just simply introduce yourself first to him and said you admire him or something. If you haven't had the courage to confess."  


Seulgi scratches her head which not itchy, "okay."

"Good luck!" Seungyoon says while lifting his empty plate and carry it to the sink.  



	3. Love is Always a Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hurricane come and ravaged Seulgi's love confession. Where did it go wrong?

It was 6 in the afternoon when Seulgi come to the football field. Seulgi has made up her mind. This will be the milestone in her life! The first time she confess her feeling to someone!

She looks for the person that she's been searching but it seems that the football club are still practicing.

_Hmmm.. I thought the practice should've been over at this hour. Should I wait?_

Seulgi decide to go back and wait in her dance club room. In Seungri Academy, the club rooms for all clubs are located nearby with each others in one special building which also near the field, hall and gymnasium.  It seems all clubs have already finished their activities so it's quiet.

Dance club room is actually located quite far from the football club room where the member of the club usually store their belonging and also change their school uniform to sport shirts. It's at the furthest room in the building. But Seulgi plan to frequently check whether the football club member has come or not through the front door of her club room and then proceed to do the confession at the alley near the football club room.

_They have come!_

When she heard the noise coming from the direction of football club room, she quickly walk to the alley. 

_What should I do? What should I do? Should I call out to him? But all the football club members will saw me. It's embarrassing. All of them will tease me!_

Anxiety start crawling in her brain, make her heartbeat racing.

_Act normal! Act normal!_

Seulgi told herself to hide her nervousness. When she's in front of the art club room which near the room for football club, she saw an ethereal being going to her direction.

_Ah! Kim Jinwoo sunbaenim!_

Kim Jinwoo is the playmaker of the football team. When people first meet him, no one will believe that he's actually a 3rd year because he always looks so young. His beautiful feature might make him looks fragile but when he play football he's very strong and athletic. He's one of the famous senior which renowned for his kindness and his good looks. 

"Good afternoon, Kim Jinwoo sunbaenim"

Jinwoo stop for a moment when he saw Seulgi greet him. "Good afternoon".

"Sunbaenim, I have a favor to ask."

Jinwoo smile at the beautiful girl in front of her. He knows she's one of his junior in school but doesn't know her name. 

Seulgi take a deep breath before asking, "please call out Minho sunbaenim for me. I'll be waiting for him in the alley near the football club room".

Jinwoo smile at her and nod his head. "Okay".

Seulgi lets out a relieved sigh. "Thank you".

* * *

 

She's waiting with throbbing heart. Never imagine that confessing is this embarrassing and mentally straining. She recited all of sentence in her confession that she had prepared. Seulgi heard footsteps slowly approaching her.

_He comes!_

Seulgi turns her body to prepare her mental. Her hands nervously held her chest.

As the footstep stop, she turns her body back. Feeling so shy, she close her eyes. "Minho sunbaenim! I like you! Please go out with me!".

She doesn't have the heart to see the boy's reaction.

"Okay."

The boy in front of her swiftly responds.

She open her eyes upon hearing a voice which is not similar to her beloved Choi Minho's sunbaenim. Seulgi almost get a heart attack when she saw the source of the voice. A tall hot boy look at her with a red face. He then looks down shyly, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Her mouth hung as if unhinged.

_Wait, he seems familiar...._

Seulgi try to remember all the famous seniors in Seungry Academy.

_It's Song Minho sunbaenim! The 2nd year student who frequently hang out with Zico and Park Kyung sunbaenim from Block B!_

A lot of 3rd year seniors in her school formed gangs. The most popular one are Block B & Exo. If Exo is composed of rich flower boys, Block B is the weirdest and naughtiest among all gangs. 

_Oh no! Why he's here?? Don't tell me... Jinwoo sunbaenim call out the wrong person??? I mean Choi Minho sunbaenim, not Song Minho sunbaenim! What do I do now?_

Seulgi still can't believe and confused about what has happened. 

Song Minho take a peek on her face then turns his face again and shyly smile. 

"I'm really happy that you confessed to me."

He looks like an innocent child, Seulgi doesn't have a heart to tell him that this is all a mistake. 

''Errr... yes....," Seulgi weakly responds. She doesn't know what to do. She thought about how to escape this situation. She thought she should quickly clear this misunderstanding. But she still couldn't bring herself to do it.

_Maybe I could just go out with him then befriend him. After that, I will explain all of this._

But he probably thought she really have a crush on him! What if he then fall for her? 

"Seulgi, let's go on a date this week."

Song Minho's voice crashed her train of thought.

Seulgi freeze. "How would you know my name?"

Mino grins, "I know about you. Seunghoon told me that you're the future ace of the dance club".

_Lee Seunghoon! The dance club president! So he knows him too? It seems he's well acquaintance with many people._

"So, Minho sunbaenim is a friend of Seunghoon oppa?"

He smile at her. "Just call me Mino oppa! You could say that I'm pretty close with Seunghoon hyung. We often go travelling together."

"I see."

Mino look at her, "So," waiting for her reply, "how about our date?"

Seulgi want to screams. Why would she date him? She wasn't interested in him in romantic way. She didn't even know him! But instead, she reply, "Errr...okay. Where do you want to go?"

She try to be as calm as possible when all she wants to do is to dig a hole and hide in it.

"I want to go to art museum!! There's an exhibition of painting this Saturday in Seoul Museum of Art. I want to go and take a look!"

He said it with enthusiasm and a child-like smile. Seulgi never thought inside his tough exterior lies within a delicate soul that passionate about art.

"Ah, this kind of thing might be boring to a girl, " Mino looks apologetic, "I'm sorry. Where do you want to go?"

Seulgi smile, "I love art museum! I love to draw and to appreciate art. So, you love art too? ".

Mino laugh, "I love to draw too. And art in general". Seulgi have to admit that he looks good even when laughing.

He continue, "that's why I'm in the art club! Honestly, I've seen you for numerous times since you always pass the art club room when the dance club is over. I was contemplating whether I would ask Seunghoon to introduce me to you. I never thought Jinwoo hyung would come and told me you call me. You made my heart jump saying stuff like dating when your face is so red".

There's a pang through her heart when she heard that. This is the worst case scenario! She looks at the floor beneath her, wish it to open and swallow her right now.

Song Minho is in the art club. Suddenly everything comes to its places. She was in front of the art club room when she met with Kim Jinwoo and asked him to call out Minho sunbaenim.

Seulgi want to scold herself but everything has happened. She looks at the guy in front of her. There's something about this boy that make her doesn't want to hurt him. Like the glint in his eyes that reflected innocence but also a strong will and determination. And that smile was just too tender and loving. Far from his delinquent image. She decide to just go with the flow. What direction that she would take, let's just thought about it later. 

Seulgi take a deep breath to calm her irregular beat and said, "So, what time should we meet next week?" 


End file.
